Puzzled
by Anon-sama
Summary: You are Sawada Tsunayoshi, a fifteen-year-old boy and a second year at Namimori Middle School. How will you react when your friends start wanting to become closer to you? Set somewhat during the Arcobaleno arc. All27, choose your own adventure/lover.
1. Day 1: Dino

Puzzled - All27

A/N: Read like a mix between a Choose Your Own Adventure book and a dating sim. There are about twenty endings possible, so make your choice wisely. Of course, you may _cheat_ and just read through all the scenes.

* * *

><p>You are Sawada Tsunayoshi, a fifteen-year-old boy and a second year at Namimori Middle School. How will you react when your friends start wanting to become closer to you? Set somewhat during the Arcobaleno arc. All27, your choice of pairing.<p>

* * *

><p>Day One: Sudden Confessions<p>

I walked to school with Yamamoto and Gokudera as usual. The latter looked nervous and stuttered when talking. Sweat dropped from his forehead as he pretended to smile. Even Yamamoto, who was normally calm, seemed a bit tense. Had I missed something? Was it baseball season? Did Gokudera eat something Bianchi had made? I felt like I had to ask, but we arrived at school, so I would have to keep that for later. Hibari came up to us from out of nowhere.

"Herbivore," he addressed us as always. But it seemed he was talking to one particular person this time. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." I nodded, afraid of what he might do next. If I wasn't careful I would be bitten to death. "You are now under my custody. Come meet me after school in my office."

I nodded nervously. By "office," he meant the Disciplinary Committee's room. He even gave Gokudera and Yamamoto a silencing glare before they could say anything. It seemed like my silver-haired right-hand man wanted to protest, but he was a lot more docile than normally.

I placed my shoes in the shoe rack and walked to my classroom, 2-A. I greeted Dino, still unused to the fact that he was now my homeroom and English teacher in preparation for the incoming fights. I clutched my watch tightly, as if it would disappear if I squeezed hard enough. Dino placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Tsuna? Worried about the watch?"

* * *

><p>1. "Nothing to worry about," I smiled back, not wanting to trouble my clumsy self-proclaimed older brother.<p>

Dino grinned as he knew that it was troubling me. He then asked me if I had completed the English homework. I shyly handed him the worksheet, crumpled from being in my bag and over-erasing.

"You're doing a lot better these days." He praised me and ruffled my hair affectionately. "It must be all thanks to me." It was true. I admitted it, we laughed a bit and we continued chatting for a while until the bell rang.

* * *

><p>2. "Yeah, how did you know?"<p>

Dino grinned as he had guessed what was troubling me. He was so simple-minded and easy to please. I smiled back at him and he tried to divert my attention to other things. After a little while, he walked over to his desk and seemed to sort out some papers. He seemed to be in a good mood.

* * *

><p>The day passed by easily, I wasn't feeling stressed at all. Dino was, believe it or not, a good teacher and I swear I understood everything he was teaching. Now the problem was if I could remember it… Speaking of remembering things, Hibari at requested me in his office this morning. All the thoughts of the classes disappeared and I thought I would have to go to Dino for review.<p>

I walked quickly to the Disciplinary Committee room and knocked on the door. Hibari's cold voice told me to enter, and as I did, I noticed that there was no one around. I was definitely going to get killed.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Again with that. Why did he have to call me by my full name? His onyx eyes sized me up. "Come closer." I gulped, unaware of what would or could happen next. He got up brusquely and walked over to me as I would not move from where I was standing. He put a hand on my shoulder and I prepared to shriek. I knew Dino was still working so he was bound to come and rescue me.

"Calm down, Tsunayoshi." Did he just call me by my first name?

"Hi-Hibari-san?" I gave him a hard stare. We weren't that close but it wasn't as if I didn't want us to be enemies. I guess I could accept this.

"Close your eyes, I have something for you." He dismissed my look and placed his cool palm over my eyes. What I didn't realize was that afterwards, he had placed his lips on mine. And then when I did, I tried to push him away. "I thought I told you to calm down." He removed his hand and looked straight at me. What had happened to me? To him?

"A-Are you all right, Hibari-san? Are you sick?" I reached for his forehead, but he dodged nimbly.

"I guess someone as slow as you wouldn't understand." He sighed and went back to his seat. He put his crossed his arms and looked back at me. I flinched. "Tsunayoshi." My name again. "You can either run away or stay after I tell you this, but for now, listen." There was a short pause that seemed to last ages. "I like you."

I let the words sink into my head. Hibari likes me? What about biting me to death? "I'm glad that you consider me as a f-friend, Hibari-san." I wasn't sure if it was the right word to employ. "I always thought that you, y'know, wanted me dead."

"It seems you still do not understand." His gaze intensified and I turned my head away slightly.

"Well, gotta run! I listened to you, so you listen to me next time. Bye!" Before he could say anything else, I rushed out of the Committee room. Hibari didn't like repeating himself and I definitely didn't want him to. On the bright side, I was friends with him now, and I hoped that he wouldn't bite me to death.

* * *

><p>"You go first!"<p>

"But where's the fun in that?" Yamamoto laughed. My two best friends were arguing about something, but compared to this morning, Yamamoto seemed as carefree as ever.

"What's going on? Did I miss something important?" I asked, confused. Gokudera was still holding on to his collar. "Can't you guys get along?"

"Well, no, not about this."

"Tenth, this baseball freak has something important to tell you."

"Hm? And what might that be?"

"Let's say it at the same time then, Gokudera. On three." Yamamoto received a curt nod. "One… two… three!"

"I like you, Tsuna!" "Tenth, I am deeply in love with you!" They said simultaneously. I wasn't exactly sure what their point was. They were behaving as normal.

"I know, I know. Come on, let's go home."

"You do?" Gokudera looked shocked. "Since when?"

"Since the first time we met. Now come on or I'm leaving without you." I was already tired from the whole ordeal with Hibari. I was sure some of my hair had turned white.

"Tsuna, that's not what we meant." Yamamoto intervened a bit seriously. "We like you, you know, as, uh, men?" He grinned anxiously, awaiting my answer.

"Oh." I was unfazed by this, until I realized what their words meant and what Hibari's words meant. "Oh…" I repeated. Crap. This had meant that I had angered my senior by calling him my friend when he had meant something else. And this meant that my two best friends were now in love with me? "I don't understand."

"You're smart, Tsuna. You'll get it soon." Yamamoto grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. "Let's go home." I jerked my hand back a bit, surprised. His grip was strong and he wouldn't let go.

"Stop bothering the Tenth. It is I, his right-hand man, who will take him home today." Gokudera was about to jump on Yamamoto.

"Oh come on, for once, I don't have baseball practice."

"Go kiss a baseball bat, you freak."

"Would you guys cut it out?" I yelled, annoyed. I pulled my hand violently away from Yamamoto and I started walking back home as the two were left dumbfounded. I could hear them, still bickering like children.

"Oh look what you've done!"

"Haha, Tsuna! Come back!"

The two chased after me and walked beside me silently. I had no intention of talking to them, my mind was too preoccupied with the three confessions I had received. Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto. Why guys? Why not Kyoko-chan? Even if Haru popped up now, I wouldn't mind… I am seriously unlucky. I let out a cry of irritation and sent imaginary daggers through my eyes at them before quickening my pace. Tomorrow was going to be awkward.

* * *

><p>AN: If you understood, near the beginning of the story were two different choices, 1 and 2. Pick one of those to continue and keep record of which ones you picked to continue the story. This might be a bit confusing but the formatting of this website isn't going to allow me an easier way of doing this.

Ehem, what did you think? I am planning to write most of the chapters before submitting the rest so that this story doesn't get confusing to me or you. I've always wanted to write an All27 and what better way to engage with my audience than with a CYOA type story? I've already planned who to include but I'm open to suggestions.

If you didn't realize, the first "flag" was Dino. Did you choose 1 or 2? I'm so biased towards him... Anyway, back to my D27 and 1827 fics...


	2. Day 1 Part 2: Mukuro

Puzzled - All27

Day One, Part Two: The Illusionist

* * *

><p>I flung my school bag onto the floor and flopped on my bed. Today was tiring. All I wanted to do was take a nice bath, have some of mom's home cooking and sleep. I checked the clock near my bed. It was nearly 4:30pm. I rolled over onto my back and sighed deeply. I heard my mom's voice call me. She entered the room and sat on my bed, stroking my hair. She seemed pretty quiet compared to other times.<p>

"Tsunayoshi, how are you today?" Mom had always called me "Tsu-kun" or "No-good Tsuna." Why the change now?

"I'm fine. What's wrong with you?" I sighed again.

"Kufufu, nothing."

"Wh-wha?" I was pinned on to my bed by none other than Mukuro. I struggled in vain and he whispered into my ear.

"I heard that it started." He chuckled again and tightened his grip around my wrists. "Your silly Guardians."

"What about them?" Did Mukuro plan to possess me and destroy the mafia once and for all? "What are you planning this time?"

"Relax," he said softly. I could feel his dark blue hair brush against my face. "This won't hurt a bit." I shivered, afraid of what would come next.

* * *

><p>1. "Don't tell me you like me too." I rolled my eyes and turned my head away. I could feel Mukuro's breath stop. He grabbed my chin and pulled me close to him.<p>

"What do you mean by that?" He sneered. "I only wish to possess your body." I could feel his gaze all over me and I chills running down my spine. "Your delicious little body…" He whispered and licked his lips. I tried to turn my head away.

"I'm j-joking!"

"Is that so?" He let go of me and stood up, dejected. Facing me, he gave a small, hurt smile and said, "But I do like you, Vongola. One could even say that I love you, in fact." He chuckled at my confused face. "I'll come back for your answer."

With that, he disappeared out the window and I saw no more of him. I could swear he was trying to play a trick on me if not for the previous confessions.

I looked at my palm and counted my fingers. One, Hibari; two and three, Yamamoto and Gokudera; four, Mukuro.

* * *

><p>2. "Wh-wha!"<p>

"Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun, don't be so coy." He approached me slowly, barely making a sound. He held my chin tilted towards him. I shut my eyes, anticipating my death. There was a knock on the door.

"Mukuro-sama, Boss." I slowly opened one eye, and then the other. It was Chrome. I was so glad to see her. "A-ah, I'm sorry for interrupting!"

"No, no! You aren't interrupting anything!" It was a bit hard to say when Mukuro was so close. _Save me!_

"But we were just getting to the good part…" Mukuro pouted, still holding on to my face.

"Just stab me already!"

"My, what you are saying isn't sexy at all." He smiled a bit, and continued, as I was speechless. "What would you like me to stab you with?"

"M-Mukuro-sama, it's time…" Chrome averted her gaze, blushing.

"I suppose so." He sighed and pecked my lips. "See you, Vongola." He chuckled and leaped out the window.

"Boss…" Chrome came closer to me and planted a chaste kiss on my cheek. She bowed and followed the blue-haired boy out the window.

Was I supposed to take that as a confession too? First Hibari, Yamamoto and Gokudera, now Mukuro… And Chrome. Well, I did find her cute and everything, and she did kiss me the first time she met me. I guess I could cross her off the list for now.

* * *

><p>I didn't consider myself a popular guy. In fact, I was super no-good to everyone who knew me. But now, having guys confess to me? Was this my "springtime of youth"? Maybe they were all plotting something together, and I didn't know anything about it. Who else do I have left to avoid? Onii-san… Lambo?<p>

I didn't want to think about this at all. Remembering the English homework that Dino gave out, I walked over to the bag I had discarded carelessly moments earlier. I sifted through the papers, bringing out one that was pretty crumpled, but not as much as the others. I read through it briefly and it seemed like I would have to consult a translation dictionary. I really didn't want to call Gokudera for help now…

I heard my mom, and I was pretty suspicious then, call me for dinner. Downstairs, I saw that Reborn and my father were already seated, as well as Fuuta, I-Pin, Lambo… and Dino? Well, that wasn't new. Mom was just pouring everyone a glass of water. I sat down next to Dino and ate quietly, too tired to engage in any kind of conversation.

As soon as I was finished, dad went upstairs to do whatever he always did. I didn't really care. Instead, I was occupied by Dino, who was talking to me about schoolwork.

"Was the homework too hard?" Was I supposed to tell him that I hadn't started yet? I guess honesty is the only way with him.

"I didn't start yet. Sorry." Then, I clumsily explained myself. "Well, it's not due until next week so…"

"Ah, true! I almost forgot." He laughed in his usual way and pulled one of his band-aids off.

"Don't you have to put those back on tomorrow?" I asked.

"They get soggy when I bathe…" What a waste of band-aids, though!

"Oh… Are you staying over tonight, Dino-san?"

"Ah, no, I'll be staying at the hotel."And I swore he was turning redder when I asked him the question. Maybe pulling out the band-aids was hurting him? "I was just discussing some things with Reborn." He looked concentrated on removing the one on his neck.

"Should I help you with that one?"

"Uh, sure!"

So he unbuttoned his shirt so that I could remove it easier… Why hadn't he just unbuttoned it earlier to make it easier for himself too? Oh well, none of his subordinates were around. I guess I could allow him to be a bit slow. He winced as I ripped it off.

"Sorry, didn't mean for that to hurt." I glanced at his body. His arm was fully covered with a tattoo. I had never noticed, so I just stared at it for a while. Would I have to get one of those too once I was boss? Not that I want to be a boss or anything… They look painful.

"Tsuna…" Dino shivered. "Are you done… looking?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" There was no reason why he would have to be embarrassed. All he had to do was roll down his sleeve. Why was it even up in the first place? He didn't put band-aids there too, did he? Oh, why are you so stupid, Dino? "You should button up as well."

His face brightened needlessly and he fumbled with his shirt. Did I have to help him do that as well? I just sat silently beside him, glancing at his clumsy movements at the corner of my eye.

* * *

><p>AN: Second flag! Mukuro!

Good news, I've written two endings now, but I need to write the stuff in between XD Wow, this is getting confusing!

And more Dino. Because I love Dino.

Comment if you wish. I am curious as to which choice you have chosen. Personally, I would've kicked Mukuro in the stomach...


	3. Day 2: Kyoko

Puzzled - All27

Day Two: Kyoko's Kindness and Study Sessions

* * *

><p>I stared listlessly at the board. Yesterday's events had tired my mind too much. I watched as Dino wrote some things on the board but paid no attention to their meaning. They were English anyway, and that really didn't interest me. All I wanted to do was leave school as soon as possible. Hibari was probably after me already.<p>

"Sawada-kun, please pay attention!" Dino called to me, lacking firmness in his voice. I smiled to him.

"Okay, sensei." The word rolled uncomfortably off my tongue. I still couldn't see him in that way. He was just too… unreliable? That wasn't the word. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"Is there something you'd like to share?"

"N-no." I nearly laughed out loud. I tried to show some interest in the lesson by scribbling down random sentences onto my notebook. I ended up doodling and glancing Kyoko's way once in a while. She caught me looking at her, and we simply locked eyes for a few seconds. Was I supposed to avert my gaze? I could feel my face heating up already. She gave me the most heart-warming smile and returned to taking notes.

Screw Hibari and his biting to death. I could die a happy man. Kyoko and I had just shared a moment. I was ready for any punishment now. My simple mind had been satisfied. I drifted back into the moment so much that I couldn't hear Dino calling me again…

After class, Kyoko came over to my desk to talk to me.

"Tsuna-kun, are you all right? You've been so distracted." She glanced at my notebook. "You've barely written down any notes! Do you want to borrow my notebook?"

* * *

><p>1. "Oh, thanks!" I blushed lightly. She went to get her notes and handed them to me. "And don't worry, I'm fine. Sorry to make your worry."<p>

"That's not what you're supposed to say in this situation, Tsuna-kun. Well, boys will be boys," she laughed in her cute manner. She made my heart swoon. "You can give it back to me next class. Just pay more attention to sensei, okay?"

Hypnotized by her charm, I nodded and clutched the book tightly.

* * *

><p>2. "I do have something that's worrying me." I mumbled.<p>

"Can I help in any way?"

"Ah, I didn't mean to worry, you." I looked down and stared at my empty notebook. There was silence for a moment, and then I was tapped on the head gently.

"Here, you can borrow my notes." Kyoko pouted. She was just too adorable. "Be sure to pay attention next time, okay?" She then gave me a grin that could pierce the coldest of hearts. Well, maybe not Hibari-san's but you get my drift.

* * *

><p>Gokudera and Yamamoto walked over to interrupt our moment together. Great. Gokudera volunteered to tutor me because he could already speak English well enough. Yamamoto just scratched his head and asked if he could borrow Kyoko's notebook as well. Kyoko, being the adorable goddess that she is, agreed and picked up her things and left the classroom.<p>

This was normal behavior as far as these two were concerned. It seemed like they had forgotten that they had confessed their love to me. I raised my brow multiple times as they did get along quite well now and even had decent conversations about things normal people would talk about. Yamamoto caught my questioning looks and ruffled my hair, asking what was wrong. Gokudera started yelling at him. I guess I spoke too soon.

"I'm still in the room, you know." Dino said. "Tsuna, if you really have trouble in class, why don't you tell me? I'm always here for you." He said it in an almost heartbreaking tone.

"N-no, I just don't want to bother you. I'm sure you have better things to do." Embarrassed, that was the best I could muster.

"I can take care of the Tenth," Gokudera asserted. "He'll be speaking English in no time."

"Well I sure hope you don't go over everything on the syllabus. I don't want to be out of a job." Dino joked. Was that venom dripping out of his words?

"We all know what you're here for anyway, Bucking Horse."

"Now, now, guys, there's no need to fight." Yamamoto tried to calm down the silver-haired hothead. "We can all have a study session at my house. Dad'll even make us sushi for dinner."

"Oh, sounds good!" I beamed. Yamamoto's father made the best sushi in Namimori, I was sure. "I'll just run over home and tell mom."

"Am I invited?" Dino said shyly.

"Bring the whole family over, Tsuna."

"That's nice, but, how are we supposed to study in that kind of situation?"

"Hm…" He wondered for a while and then came to a good proposition. "Your family can come over for dinner and you can stay over to sleep."

"I'm not leaving you alone with the Tenth."

"I never said anything about excluding you. I mean, we're all family, right?" Yamamoto pulled us together in a hug. Dino only smiled from his desk and scratched his cheek.

I tucked Kyoko's notebook neatly into my bag, for fear I would ruin it. I proceeded by stuffing everything else I needed to study with in too and nodded to my friends, signalling that I was done. We walked slowly in the corridors, but once outside, Yamamoto urged us to move faster. Then, the thought struck me.

"Yamamoto, don't you have baseball practice today?"

* * *

><p>Writing this is confusing as heck! Yes, Kyoko is a candidate. It doesn't matter if you don't like her though because choices will make sense later. You'll have a clear idea of which one to pick for an outcome more favorable to you.<p> 


End file.
